A Final Goodbye (A Mullette Oneshot)
by IJustCameHereToComment
Summary: After the war is won, Lafayette must return to France, but there's a certain someone that he's having trouble saying goodbye to... *Historical Mullette*


**Warning: Mullette- is that even a warning? Okay well- just enjoy.**

Hercules Mulligan happily crashed into Lafayette's tent, the war was finally over. Hercules could hardly believe it. He had just gone from an assistant to a tailor to a hero spy from the Revolutionary War. He had just came home, after spending many months in England, collecting information and delivering it to General Washington. Hercules felt accomplished, he had stopped Washington from being kidnapped three times, and helped make sure that the Patriots would win the Battle of Yorktown. Everything was right, everything was absolutely perfect. _Now that the war is over, me and Lafayette can finally be open about our secret relationship! We can be together for God knows how long, and-_

Something wasn't quite right. Hercules looked over at his lover, Lafayette. _Why isn't he celebrating? He's usually so bubbly- what's wrong with him?_

Hercules took a few steps closer to Lafayette. The Frenchman was sitting in the corner, staring at the wall of the tent. He was staring into nothingness, and it was obvious there were tears building in the corner of his eyes.

When Hercules rested a hand on Lafayette's shoulder, the Frenchman jumped, "Oh, mon amour! I am sorry, I did not know you had come in. Did you just arrive here?"

Hercules smiled, kneeling down so he was at the height of the sitting Frenchman, "Yes, and I wanted to see you're beautiful face first."

Lafayette blushed at Hercules' remark, for he knew his boyfriend was hardly ever a flirt,"I do not think you know how much I have missed you.", whispered Lafayette, "You've been away for too long."

Hercules smirked, "Well, the war is officially over, and the peace treaty is being signed as of this moment. You will no longer have to wait to see me again"

Lafayette cracked a weary smile, tears still building in the corner of his eyes, "It is very unexpected that we have won."

Hercules studied the Frenchman's face for a moment, "What's wrong?", he demanded.

Lafayette stood up to face the tailor, "And what makes you assume that I am upset?"

Hercules glared at Lafayette, "If you don't tell me why you are troubled, I will tell General Washington that you are withholding important information, and that you will need to be interrogated."

Lafayette softly chuckled at his boyfriend's stubbornness, "I will miss you so much, mon amour."

Hercules did not catch on, "And that is supposed to mean-?", Hercules paused, "Wait- where are you going, Laf? We just won the war! I just came home from spying on Britain-"

Lafayette turned his back to Hercules, tears streaming down his face, "The war may be over for you, but not for me."

Herc took a step forward, jaw dropped, "You don't mean-"

"Hercules.. I must go back to France..", choked Lafayette.

"You can't! I just got back home after being many months away and you're leaving?", Hercules spat, "You cannot-"

"I have an army waiting for me.", replied Lafayette, "Troops waiting for my command, there is already a plan that needs to be set in motion! I cannot abandon my mission of bring freedom to my people!"

Hercules huffed, "And what about us?"

"We must put what we had aside!", insisted Lafayette, "I have a wife in France- children! My wife, Adrienne, she is expecting a child, I have a life in France, mon amour. A life that cannot be forgotten."

Hercules swore his heart skipped a beat when his boyfriend mentioned his wife, "Laf- I... No- you can't. T-There is no such thing as a war without casualities! This may be the last time I see your face, and I refuse to let you leave."

"Come with me, Herc.", whimpered Lafayette, "C-Come with me to France.. we won't have to be apart again.."

Hercules smiled, "I would love to go to France with you, Laf-"

"Great, then let us go.", said Lafayette, pulling Hercules.

Hercules gently pushed Lafayette's hand off of his arm, "..B-But.. I can't.. my apprenticeship.. a-and.."

"I understand... I shall go alone, then...", choked Lafayette, "As much as I adore you, I have no choice."

"...W-When does your ship leave?"

Lafayette turned to Hercules, revealing the tears streaming down his face, "My ship heads for France in an hour.. which means I must leave very soon.."

Hercules squeezed his eyes shut, and Lafayette's face crumpled as he saw the tailor's tears fall onto the floor.

"..S-So.. this is it?", said Hercules with a whimper.

"I am afraid so..", said Lafayette. The Frenchman gently tugged Hercules and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which would unfortunately be their last.

"I must go..", whispered Lafayette, he picked up his suitcase and slowly trudged towards the open flap of the tent.

"W-Wait!", cried Hercules, "Laf- wait!"

Lafayette whipped around, looking at Hercules, "..Yes.. mon amour?"

Hercules advanced forward, talking his blue headband off. He gently placed the headband on Lafayette, "Wear this.. never take it off, okay?", his voice was cracking, but he managed to finish his sentence, "...W-Wear.. it.. and never f-forget me.."

Lafayette smiled through his tears, "I couldn't forget you if I tried."

Lafayette realised he'd be late if he didn't leave now, and quickly got onto his horse, "I l-love you.. Hercules Mulligan..", he whimpered. And with that, he took off to France. From that moment on, Lafayette never took his new blue headband off.

 **A/N: HERE COME THE TEARS-**

 **HEAR COME THE- OH NO.. *sobs in corner* THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! Why do I write sad things like this?**


End file.
